One slow dance
by Melipapaya
Summary: [[oneshot!]]A wedding and its Sango and Miroku's...but all have love exept Inuyahsa but could his prince charming be right there all along. Yaoi InuyahsaX?....review


OK! My third fic! ok ya'll this is a one shot! And the song is "One slow dance" by Simple Plan. I was listening to them when I really wanted to write a one shot!

Ok this is a yaoi so that means a guyXguy pairing...don't like? too bad...

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha...I wish I did...T.T**

thought are like this _thinking_

lyrics are like this **_lyrics_**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

_Tonight is Miroku and Sasngo's wedding, Sango looks so beautiful, and Miroku doesn't look as perverted. A shame Kagome isn't here...she probably is ashamed of me because I told her my 'prefrences'. How was I suppose she hated gay people? At least Sango and Miroku stood by my side. I'm glad I have friends like them...and I can't forget Kirara and Shippo. Shippo surprised me when he yelled at Kagome I thought for sure the little runt would take her side...I gotta admit I love the little brat. But they way I figured it out surprised everyone, I told them who I fell in love with. And to their surprise it was.._

"Are you enjoying our wedding Inuyasha?" _Sango said, wow her hair is beatiful when she lets it down._

"Yea, you look beautiful Sango...Miroku well you could use a little more work." _I said and Sango laughed while Mroku pouted._

"Whatever, you know Inuyasha _he's_ here right now, and I think _he's_ gonna make a move on you." Miroku said.

"Miroku...I told you he doesn't like me like that...all he sees in me is a filthy half-breed." _ I said while lowering my ears. I swear tehy have a mind of their own._

"Inuyasha don't think that way, because we over heard his friends saying that you were the _only_ reason he came here today." _Sango said and I could already feel the blush on my cheeks._

"...maybe...well I'm gonna go to the balcony you guys dance...celebrate because now you are married and I wish you both my blessings." _I said and they both smiled, I walked to the balcony and couls hear the music playing softly, hmmm I like this song._

**_You're standing there alone  
And so am I  
But I want you here  
By my side  
Ohh  
You smiled at me  
Is everything  
This staring game  
That song of love_**

Inuyasha then started to dance slowly thinking no one was watching him.

_**I look you in the eyes  
I try to read your thoughts  
I ask you to go with me  
To a far off place  
ohh  
**_

"Hey" Inuyasha froze at hearing his voice and then heard him move behind him. Then he countinued, "I though you would be inside enjoying the wedding like everyone else."

"I could say the same about you." Inuyasha said.

"Would you like to dance?" Inuyasha blushed and nodded slowly, then Inuyasha felt him circle his arms around his waist and tehy slowly started dancing to the music.

_**You and me dancing the night away  
You can feel my heart beating so hard  
We look eye to eye  
But I've swept you away**_

"Inuyasha, can I tell you something?" Then Inuyasha averted his eyes to see into deep blue eyes.

_**On a moonlit walk on the beach  
Watching the sunrise  
For the first time  
I'm in a truc  
For that one slow dance**_

"Go ahead" Inuyasha said as he pulled away slightly.

"Well, for a while now I have been haing these feeling...and they're for you." Inuyasha turned red after hearing that and looked deep within his eyes and found nothing exept truth, kindness, and love.

"So what are you tring to say?" Inuyasha said hoping he would get the answer he was longing for.

**_You and me dancing the night away  
You can feel my heart beating so hard  
We look eye to eye  
But I've swept you away_**

"I want to say is that I love you. more than you could imagine" Inuyasha felt his ees start to water as he qickly kissed him and pulled away to say,

"I love you too Kouga. But can we finish dancing?" Kouga started to laugh as he and Inuyahsa danced to the rest of the song both smiling as they both found their true love that night, and also both unaware of 4 pairs of eyes watching them. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo both smiling as they heard the last words of the song playing around them all.

_**On a moonlit walk on the beach  
Watching the sunrise for the first time  
I'm in a truths for that one slow dance  
**_

So that was my one shot! I hopr you all liked it and please review!


End file.
